


Sore Loser

by DancerInTheMoonlight



Series: Alternate Seblaine [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blaine Anderson & Sebastian Smythe Friendship, Competition, Dalton Academy, Dalton Academy Warblers, Endgame Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Fluff, M/M, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Sebastian Smythe Has Feelings, Sebastian Smythe Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerInTheMoonlight/pseuds/DancerInTheMoonlight
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine have a bet. Sebastian loses.But also somehow wins.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Hunter Clarington & Sebastian Smythe
Series: Alternate Seblaine [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926862
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Sore Loser

“You’re a sore loser, you know.”

Blaine Anderson was checking out the shelves in his tastefully personalized Dalton dorm room. His eyes flew around the room and hands reached out to touch something every once in a while, the set of his mouth only a little wistful.

Sebastian groaned, making Blaine tear his curious eyes from a small framed picture of Sebastian and some of the other Warblers that he was currently holding. Sebastian knew which one it was because it was the only one. Documented by Duval, it was him, Hunter and Sterling dying of laughter over something Sebastian couldn’t even remember anymore after a particularly disastrous Warbler choreography rehearsal. Well, him and Sterling were, Hunter just looked like a miffed cat, which made it even funnier. Tired from physical exertion, with blazers gone and shirts undone, it had been the most carefree Sebastian had ever felt. It was also a reminder how at your lowest point, the only remedy is to let yourself laugh. Because there’s nowhere to go but up.

“We should have won,” Sebastian scowled at the pillow in his lap.

“But you _didn’t_ ,” Blaine placed the picture back where it belonged and moved on to examining Sebastian’s books, most of which were nicely bound and a gift. “So you get to agree to whatever I ask.”

Sebastian sighed and rolled to the side so that he didn’t have to look directly at Blaine.

Before the show choir competition in which they competed against each other, Blaine alongside the McKinley’s New Directions and Sebastian alongside the Dalton Academy Warblers, Blaine and Sebastian made a bet. Whoever came in first would get to ask something of the other, and the other had to agree to it. Obviously, if Blaine asked something along the lines of committing statutory offence, Sebastian would _not_ agree. But Blaine could ask to never speak to him again. . . Or like, help plan an elaborate proposal for Hummel. And Sebastian would have no choice but to agree. Ok, no, a proposal would be ridiculous, because Blaine told him when they started tentatively mending their nearly non-existent friendship earlier this year that he and Hummel had broken up some time ago. Sebastian never asked about the reason for it. But what if Sebastian was supposed to help Blaine get him _back_?

Blaine didn’t look very miserable anymore and Sebastian could have sworn there was a renewed energy about him, like his head was back in the game. He liked it.

That is why Sebastian had come up with this masterful plan: win the competition and ask Blaine out on a date. It was the perfect way of going about it casually and without dragging their entire past into it. Besides, if it didn’t work out, they could shrug it off, no harm done.

They _should_ have won.

But they didn’t. The Warblers lost by a hair.

“Hello?” there was an added weight on his bed and a hand rubbed on his t-shirt clad shoulder. “Why are you so upset about this?”

“Because I really wanted to win,” Sebastian mumbled, peering up at the whirlwind of red and checked green, like Christmas itself sitting by his side. Sebastian sometimes found Blaine Anderson’s clothes obnoxiously colourful, but at least he knew he’d never lose him in a crowd. Besides, Blaine seemed to be trying on every possible outfit now that he was out of the Dalton uniform. Sebastian only bothered with comfort clothes in the afternoon and super-tight ‘sex’ clothes on the weekends. As far as his current Friday was concerned, Sebastian might not get out of his soft cotton tee and high quality joggers – or out of bed – till Monday.

“Aw, c’mon. I’m not going to ask you to marry me or anything.”

Blaine obviously meant it as a joke, but he undeniably blushed as he said it and Sebastian’s breath caught a little. He panicked.

“Let’s just get it over with, ok?” He didn’t mean to sound so snappy.

“Wow, ok. What’s going on with you?”

“Noting. I told you, I just really wanted to win, but I didn’t so, _get on_ with it,” Sebastian said, sounding even more annoyed – mostly with himself.

“Huh, now I _really_ want to know what you were going to do if you won.” Sebastian gave a mirthless laugh.

“Well, I lost, so you never will.”

Blaine just looked at him for a moment.

“No, you know what. I want you to tell me,” he said. “That’s my request. Tell me what you would have done if I’d lost.”

“That’s not how this works,” Sebastian scoffed. “Besides, you’re seriously giving up your request for _that_?” Blaine only smiled.

“Yup.”

Sebastian shook his head.

“No.”

“What do you mean, _no_? We agreed, Sebastian. I know you weren’t going to ask me to commit murder or anything like that, so what’s so horrible that y—”

“I would have asked you out,” Sebastian blurted out before Blaine could start guessing or go back on his request and ask for something else. Like for Sebastian to leave him be, for example.

Blaine looked stunned. Sebastian didn’t know what else to say, so he went to elaborate, in an attempt to exonerate them both.

“There’s this show I’ve really been wanting to see” (there was no such thing, Sebastian wasn’t much of a theatre guy but he’d made multiple back-ups on this plan, before it failed miserably), “and I have no one else to go with, so I was going to ask you.” Great, now he made it sound like Blaine was his last resort.

“B-but what about your boyfriend?” Blaine finally managed to reply, looking a little uncomfortable.

That made Sebastian sit up and look him like he’d just grown another head.

“My _what_?”

“Hunter. Doesn’t he, like . . . mind you going on dates . . . with . . . others . . .?” Blaine trailed off into silence under Sebastian’s wide-eyed stare.

“I’m sorry. I think I heard you combine the words ‘boyfriend’, ‘Hunter’ and ‘date’ together in an unfathomable sequence just now. It’s very hard for me to make sense of it.”

“Well, isn’t Hunter . . . your boyfriend?” Blaine asked, and Sebastian’s jaw dropped.

His. What. The fuck.

“What? Why— _how_ would you even come up with that?” he stared at the other boy, incredulous. Sure, he supposed him and Hunter were pretty close, considering Sebastian was his co-captain and Clarington was a control freak par excellence, so he had to constantly mind everyone’s business and was breathing down their Warbler necks 99 per cent of the time, but _boyfriend_? That was just. Wow.

As far as Clarington was concerned, if he even remotely bisexual in practice, which he was decidedly _not_ , Sebastian would probably be the worst choice of boyfriend. Sebastian drove their captain mad on a daily basis over the pettiest of things, and he had to supress a snort at the idea of how their romantic relationship would look like. It would have been a disaster. Fabulously athletic sex, though, Sebastian had no doubt about that. Maybe Blaine picked up on it as well.

“ _No_. Hunter is absolutely _not_ my boyfriend, not in a million years,” he couldn’t put more emphasis on the negation if he tried. “Are you out of your _mind_ , Killer?”

Blaine looked less like he was about to choke and more like he was trying to get to the bottom of a complicated puzzle.

“But you two look so close. And he’s always there by your side, pushing you to do better.” Sebastian stared at him. “I just thought—”

“— that, automatically, we were fucking?” he cut him off bitterly.

“No! God, why do you have to be so crass?” Blaine huffed, crossing his arms.

“That’s just who I am, Crass Sebastian Smythe, putting out for anything that moves.” He was being snide and childish, but he couldn’t help it. Not when he was at risk at being pitied by Blaine St Anderson, the Patron of Relationships for his lack of one, especially after he’d just admitted to him he wanted to ask him on a date.

“I _did not_ say that,” Blaine replied, properly irritated. “I said it seemed like you were close.”

“Well, we’re not _that_ close,” Sebastian said, angry at himself and his stupid bet. Blaine uncrossed his arms.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed.”

“Whatever,” he sighed, resigned. He slid back down on the bed and rolled over to the other side, turning his back to Blaine. “I did what you asked so, that’s that. Now you know.” He had accepted his doom. And besides, not even this could be worse than what he pulled last year. And Blaine had somehow been able to overcome _that_ , so.

Despite the obvious dismissal, Blaine didn’t get up and leave. Sebastian wished he would. He wasn’t looking forward to verbally driving him away.

“I know I’ve just used it up, but if you like my _other_ request, do I get my winner’s privilege back?” Blaine asked cautiously before Sebastian could say anything more. He shrugged, trying to come up with the best way to tell Blaine to leave him alone to wallow without sounding like he was asking him to leave him alone to wallow.

“So . . . my parents are out of town this weekend. I was going to ask you to come over and hang,” Blaine said. “Just, like, an honest to god _slumber_ party with all the really cheesy stuff to which I was pretty sure you otherwise wouldn’t have easily agreed to. Obviously, there’d be a bit of homework as well, at least for me, but . . .” he chuckled and Sebastian could picture the slight head-shake which accompanied it. “But I guess, we could go out, on a date, if you wanted?”

Sebastian felt his heartbeat pick up in a rush of excitement. This was _actually_ happening. They had lost and this was still happening. He remembered Blaine was expecting some kind of answer.

“Are the two mutually exclusive?” he asked, hardly daring to believe it. He turned around and was met by a blinding smile.

“Not at all.”


End file.
